Hermione's Eleven
by Aaliyah Lives On
Summary: Hermione's a criminal on a bad streak. What happens when a girl she absolutely hates takes her man, and her dignity. Well, Hermione isn't feeling happy, so if you get on her bad side, be expecting the worst.


Hermione's Eleven  
  
Authors: Riddle and Tom Rating: R for adult content and adult language Type: Slight A/U  
  
Chapter One. Detention, Ideas, Recruits, and a Craving for Revenge  
  
Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor tower and down to professor Snape's office. While she walked in, she noticed professor McGonagall watching her stride to the front of the room. All of the teachers knew what she had done. And if one of them could have spoken for all of them, they would say they were quite disappointed. Hermione sat down in the chair in front of all the teachers.  
  
"So young lady, did you learn your lesson?" the professor asked still very disappointed and quite angry as well.  
  
Hermione sat there silent for a moment then replied, "Yes professor, I think a months worth of detention would straighten any person out."  
  
"When you get out of detention, will you ever steal again?"  
  
"No professor. I will never steal again. I promise." Hermione replied in a good-girl tone.  
  
The professors all looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"Ok Hermione, you are free to go." The professors told her. The next thing Hermione was doing was heading over to her dorms, but this time with a sense of freedom.  
  
Hermione ripped the bracelet they had given her for detention, off and burned it. The past month for Hermione had been like hell, but worse. Constant cleaning and obeying with a smile. That would make anyone crazy and have a craving for revenge.  
  
Pansy Parkinson had snitched her out by getting Ron drunk and asking him what faults Hermione had because she had taken Draco away from her. It wasn't Hermione's fault, a lot of guys liked her but only one she liked back. Draco Malfoy. He had dumped her when he found out Hermione had stolen from his favorite teacher. In their second year, Hermione had stolen ingredients to make their Pollyjuice Potion, and she had gotten detention for a full month. Cleaning up after all of the students in the school. It was quite tiring.  
  
Hermione said the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room. There, sitting with a chocolate frog in her hand, was Brijette. She had been Hermione's partner in crime since she could remember. Brijette stood up to and walk over to her still munching on the chocolate frog. Brijette had dark skin and was rather short. She always wore straight legged pants with button up shirts and tennis shoes.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be a free woman?" Brijette asked standing beside her as they walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.  
  
"Awesome, but I have this feeling in my stomach that I have to do something about this pansy bitch before she goes to far." Hermione said as she almost fell onto the bed.  
  
Still eating her chocolate frog, Brijette said, "Hum, I think we can arrange for something." She said smiling a big toothy grin.  
  
Next night  
  
Hermione walked into the astronomy tower that occupied with four purebloods and Brijette. The purebloods were Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian Puccy, and Raven Jacobs. Every Friday night, Brijette would teach four or five people how to play muggle poker.  
  
"Ok, Raven, hold these." Brijette said pointing to Ravens cards.  
  
"Ok." Raven said moving the two cards.  
  
"Should I stay with this?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Ok, who is going to raise the stakes?" asked Brijette, she nodded a yes to Goyle.  
  
"I'll raise." Said Crabbe.  
  
"How much?" Brijette asked.  
  
Crabbe threw in 500 galleons.  
  
"Who wants to match that?" Brijette asked.  
  
"I will." said Raven throwing in the gold.  
  
"I will too." said Adrian.  
  
"Ok, what do you guys have?" Brijette asked everyone.  
  
"Three of a kind." Says Adrian.  
  
"Two of a kind." Says Raven.  
  
"Oh yeah, I beat you all!" Crabbe said excited.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"All reds!" he replied nodding his head slowly.  
  
Brijette slowly shook her head in disappointment.  
  
After everyone was done with the poker game, they all left and went to their separate houses. After Hermione and Brijette changed, they grabbed their brooms and flew towards Hogsmeade.  
  
"I didn't know that we were going to see her tonight." Brijette said slightly shocked.  
  
"Well we are, she is going to meet us at her house." Hermione replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Brijette.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind." She replied shrugging.  
  
They flew over the roofs of Hogsmeade and through a canyon. At the end of the canyon was a large house on top of a hill. There were many windows in the three story building and there was a large pool on the side of the house with a diving board and many beach chairs.  
  
They landed near the porch chair and table set where Heather Bently sat eating sushi. She looked at the girls and stood as they landed.  
  
"Hermione darling, how good it is to see you." Heather said kissing her on both cheeks.  
  
"Hello Heather. I have a proposition for you." Hermione said as she sat down on a chair and Brijette followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me get this straight!" Heather said, wiping her mouth with the corner of her napkin, "you want to steal money from Pansy Parkinson, that is in the bank! Gringotts no less. Are you mad?!" Heather was out of her seat now, her arm waving in the air.  
  
"Basically, yes." Hermione said.  
  
"But we'll need help. It is going to be tough. We are going to need a crew, and some equipment." Brijette said.  
  
"Any suggestions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually, I do. But there are steps. Let me lay them out for you." Heather said smiling.  
  
"First, you'll have to find everyone who is going to be on this team." Heather explained.  
  
~ There was Jade, she was the Australian bomb expert. She had tan colored skin, and she always wore hip huggers and tight shirts that were two sized too small. She was from Australia and was spontaneous outrageous.  
  
Jade was in the Quidditch field rigging all of the Hufflepuff brooms with ice bombs. She heard the team coming so she ran into the nearest bathroom stall she could find. The captain gave an hour long speech on what to do to be safe on the field and that winning wasn't everything. Jade just thought to herself,  
  
* The Hufflepuffs are such geeks!!*  
  
As they gathered their brooms and flew onto the field, Jade couldn't help but laugh. As the team flew, the bombs went off one by one. Jade almost peed herself because she was laughing so hard. She ran off cackling as the Hufflepuffs fell to the ground like crashing jet planes.  
  
~ Next were the Anderson siblings. They were the distraction and "actors" of the situation. Angie was abnormally tall for a girl her age. She had long dark hair, looked good in everything she wore and was a major tom-boy.  
  
Abe, on the other hand, was always chased after by girls, and the younger of the two siblings. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. No wonder he had girls all over him.  
  
They were in a field next to the school and Angie was getting a large four- wheeler ready for a race with a remote control four-wheeler identical to Angie's only it was smaller. Her brother, Abe, was holding the controls and was adjusting the speed.  
  
"Hurry up!" he said to Angie.  
  
"Make me!" Angie replied.  
  
"Just get on the fricken' four-wheeler!" Abe said. They were getting into a full fledged fight.  
  
"You won't tell me what to do, Abe! I'm older than you!" Angie yelled back.  
  
"Just get on the four-wheeler." Abe said, trying to be calm.  
  
"Fine. I will, but not because you told me to." Angie said to her brother. She got on the four-wheeler and started it up. Abe started the miniature and Angie looked at her brother with one of those "I am going to kick juniors ass!" looks. Abe counted down with three of his fingers and when it hit one, the little miniature four-wheeler took off, Angie right beside it.  
  
She looked to her side and saw the miniature accelerate and speed forward. Angie accelerated and speed up to its side and swerved to the side, smashing it into the ground. Angie laughed and looked in her review to see the wreckage of the little wheeler. Angie passed the finish line and hopped off her wheeler and started to do the cabbage patch dance, yelling, "Who's your ruler?!".  
  
Abe retracted his remotes antenna and just shook his head. Another miniature gone because his big sister ran it over. Same old story.  
  
~ Next is Cho Chang. A beautiful Chinese (AN: I know she is really Korean but this is for the sake of the fic) girl with long black hair that she always wore in a bun with blue velvet robes with Chinese calligraphy written on it in gold. She was the acrobat of the group.  
  
Cho Chang was on the Quidditch field, broom in hand, and was walking around the pitch because the Quidditch game was canceled. Something about the Hufflepuff's brooms exploding. Cho got on her broom and flew over to the end of the year fair that had gone on this year because Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord. She flew into a small building and went into the back to change so she could do the show.  
  
"So, who are we supposed to be looking at here?" Hermione asked Brijette.  
  
"The little Chinese one." Brijette replied, taking a bite out of her cotton candy.  
  
"Which little Chinese one?" Hermione asked, looking at the twenty Chinese girls swinging around on poles. (AN: They're not stripers!)  
  
"Just watch. She'll finish the act." said Brijette. She took a sip of her Sprite.  
  
Nineteen of the twenty girls dismounted the two poles with flips and disappeared to the back. One girl was left on one of the poles, upside down. She flipped backwards, and landed upside down to the other pole and then flipped to the ground. The crowd clapped and Brijette and Hermione clapped along with everyone else.  
  
"That her?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup." Brijette said, finishing her Sprite and cotton candy.  
  
~ Sara. She was a computer expert and knew everything about computers. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and she would wear pants and a white shirt.  
  
Sara looked at the monitor of the computer in front of her and saw it glitch. It started to glitch faster and faster. Sara hit it once on the top and twice on the sides. It went back to normal and she smiled, then it exploded.  
  
Hermione got onto the Hogwarts express and started to walk down the middle of the hallway, going toward on the back. As she was going, she saw a girl of fifteen charming an older guy when the train bounced. Hermione watched as the girls hand went into the guys front coat pocket and take his wallet. She pocketed it in her pants, without him even noticing. Hermione smirked and waited for the train to stop in the train station.  
  
Hermione got off and found the little girl walking toward Hogwarts, a bag of brand name wizard clothing in one of her hands. Hermione walked up behind her and switched the boys wallet with a name that said "Hermione Granger; Gryffindor". Hermione walked up to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.  
  
Darian reached into her pocket to pull out the wallet but all she found was a card with the name Hermione Granger on it. Darian pocketed it and walked up to the school as quickly as possible. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a girl with long brown hair that rested beautifully on her back and went down to her lower back.  
  
"What did you want?" Darian asked her. Hermione turned to her and smiled. She took out the wallet and handed it to Darian.  
  
"You should be more sly next time. I saw you take it, but you didn't notice I noticed. Anyway, I was going to ask you a favor," Hermione said, turning to face Darian.  
  
~ Linda, the great Actress. She can speak many different languages, can sound like any accent, and can act in a dignified way when needed.  
  
Linda sat down in a seat in the very front of the stands and watched the Quidditch match go on. She had bet for Jamaica, even though they were going against the best Quidditch team. Bulgaria. The Bulgarians were practically undefeated, but they lost once at the Quidditch World Cup three years ago.  
  
Hermione sat up in the last row, watching Linda, and part of the game. He couldn't let her get away. As the game was coming to a close, the seekers were going at it. They were racing around the stadium after the little golden ball. The Bulgarian seeker closed his hand around the golden ball and the fans for Bulgaria cheered loudly.  
  
"Damn." Linda cursed under her breath. She stood up and walked out of the stadium. As she was waiting outside on a bench for her taxi, Hermione quietly walked up behind her. Not making a sound.  
  
"I was wondering what you were doing here. You don't exactly like Quidditch, Hermione," Linda said not looking behind her.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I saw you walk into the stadium and then sit behind me." Linda said.  
  
"Linda, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"No, I mean a real question." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What would you say if I were to tell you that I have another hit on my mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I retired years ago. I don't think I can help you." Linda replied.  
  
"What if I told you that you would get just a little over $9,000,000?" Hermione asked.  
  
Linda raised an eyebrow at the thought and said, "Count me in!"  
  
They shook hands and Hermione was off to her last destination.  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked up to a house that seemed to have a party going on it. She opened the door and looked around. Loud music was playing and people were grinding, bumping, and they were jam packed together. Hermione sifted, rather slowly, through the crowd of people and went up to the bar.  
  
"Long time no see Stephanie." Hermione said. She turned slowly and looked at then spoke in his American accent.  
  
"My name isn't Stephanie. It's Renee." He said, his eyes flashing to a vacated booth in the back of the room. Hermione nodded and got up.  
  
"My mistake. Can I have a glass of gin brought to that booth back there? Thanks." Hermione said, getting up from the bar stool and walking over to the booth, sitting down.  
  
After five minutes, "Renee" walked up and gave her, her drink.  
  
"What are you doing here Hermione? I'm busy." Stephanie said, setting her glass down and sitting on the opposite side of the booth, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I have a job proposition for you. One that will take your acting skills, and your brilliance to work. What do you say?" Hermione explained. She grabbed her glass and downed it quickly. "My sixth year at Hogwarts is ending soon, and I only have this year to do it because we need Chang, who will graduate this year. So, what do you say? Are you in or out?" Hermione finished, putting a large grin on her beautiful face.  
  
"What exactly is going to happen?" Stephanie asked, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"We are going to rob Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione in a low whisper.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Stephanie exclaimed. No one heard them but them because the music had seemed to get louder.  
  
"Maybe, but you will get almost ten million dollars. Of course, it will take many days of preparation. I want to leave Hogwarts with a bang. Either getting arrested for successfully robbing Parkinson, or being the newest Millionaire. You can also be a millionaire, but you have the choice. If you don't want to, I can understand. Just contact me through owl when you have found your decision." Hermione stood and left the small club and returned to Hogwarts.  
  
"So, did you get Stephanie in our little escapade? She will do great." Brijette asked as Hermione walked into her bedroom, and lying on her bed.  
  
"I left before he got the chance to answer. I don't know if . . ." she was cut off by a tap at the window. Brijette got up and let the owl in. the owl landed on Hermione's back and dropped the letter. He flew over to a vanity and started to paw at the make-up. "Feed her will ya?" she asked Brijette. Brijette nodded a yes and gave the owl a bite of her Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and it happily ate it.  
  
"Who is it from?" Brijette asked.  
  
"It's from Stephanie, she's going to do it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Good," said Brijette, "now let's invite everyone to Heather's place for the meeting."  
  
"Ok." Hermione said, writing letters to everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
We hope you like this story so far. Riddle is sort of acting weird right now. So, it's me, Tom. Anyway, we'll have another one up soon. That's when the whole thing falls into place. Please R/R! Thanx. 


End file.
